Vampire Tales
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding the characters of the vampire au, The Pharaoh's Nightmare. Collection will only take place before and during The Pharaoh's Nightmare, so expect no sequel chapters! *Ratings and pairings will vary* *Latest Update: Tender Turning*
1. One - Spell Testing

**Here we go! First one shot of the collection! Heads up, the rating will be a T for now. Not sure if it'll go up later on, but for now, it's a T!**

 **Also, the sequel will be posted in a few days, so look out for that!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Summary: Isis and Yami have a talk about Yugi and she shares her theory with the former Pharaoh. What does the future have in store for Yugi?**

 **Takes place around chapters one and two!**

* * *

 **Spell Theories**

* * *

Isis is a smart woman, no doubt about that. She had spent years studying magic and she proved to be quick leaner. After meeting the Ishtar siblings, she herself became a mentor, taking notes from her past teacher. She could easily conjure up spells, potions and everything in between. When it came to magic, there was no challenge she couldn't face. However, the young Yugi Mutou was a challenge that was kicking her butt.

"Atem," she called, motioning for the former pharaoh to come speak to her in private, "I wish to speak to you."

Yami nodded, following Isis upstairs to her attic, "Yes, Isis?"

"Have you noticed Yugi's knack for magic? Yes, he's always been talented at it, but I can't help but feel like there's something more to it." Isis answered, her eyebrows furrowing in deep thought.

Yami blinked, thinking about all the times he's practiced with Yugi. He sat on an old trunk, "It's like he's hiding some deep power and doesn't even know it."

"With your magic, you call on the power of the three Egyptian Gods. With Yugi's magic, however, he calls on the power of the shadows and different elements." Isis started pacing, her mind working a mile a minute, "I've heard of this type of magic before and Yugi just screams power, but I can't place it."

Yami furrowed his brows and tilted his head, "What are you saying, Isis?"

Isis gave a sigh and stopped pacing, "Vampires who dabble in magic don't usually call on the shadows, and when they do, it's never like this. There's something hidden within Yugi and I believe that it's only a matter of time until that power is awakened."

Yami looked down, "If there is something hidden, wouldn't his past and family ties have a say in it?"

Isis nodded, going back to pacing, "Yes, but Yugi hasn't said anything about his family, has he?"

Yami shook his head, "I don't know anything about his family other than his grandfather and he's one-hundred percent human." Yami shrugged, "Yugi has never mentioned his parents to me at all. I don't know the story behind them."

Isis sighed. She stopped her pacing and took a seat next to Yami on the trunk, "Yugi's magic can be and is very powerful. He holds back but that's because he's afraid of hurting people." She shook her head, "Yugi doesn't like violence and he's just so soft spoken, but he's also holding back without even knowing."

"So, what are you going to do?" Yami asked, looking over to his former High Priestess.

"I'll come up with other theories and monitor his progress. I also wish that you do not mention our conversation to him. If something important is surrounding Yugi's magical abilities, then I wish for him to find out once we have a clear answer."

Yami nodded, "You have my word. I do not wish to hide things from Yugi, but if it has his best interests in mind, then very well."

Isis smiled at him, "You care so much for him, Atem."

Yami smiled, looking down, "I do. I just to wish to protect him so much."

Isis smirked, "You have feelings for him."

Yami blushed and his eyes widened, "I do not!" He looked away, embarrassed and wanting so much to avoid Isis's gaze, "I haven't had feelings for anyone since Razo and I intend to keep it that way."

Isis chuckled, "Stop lying to yourself, my Pharaoh. You know you have feelings for him. You wish to protect him and keep him happy."

Yami pouted, "Malik does too." He mumbled, looking so much like a child.

Isis smiled, the sight of Yami reminding her of the times when he and Mana would run around the palace together while Mahado would chase after them, pouting when he got caught. She reached a hand out, ruffling his hair, "You have matured so much since you were a kid who always hid in the vases around the palace. You've always been protective of the ones you hold dear. You wanted to protect Razo and now you want to protect Yugi." She gave a somber smile and removed her hand, folding her hands on her lap, "The need to protect Yugi feels different from the need to protect your friends. It feels like needing to protect Razo, yes?"

Yami looked down, his face contoured in a sad frown, "I wasn't able to properly protect Razo, Isis." His voice was no louder than a whisper.

"You cannot beat yourself up over that still." She stood, "Just think about my words, okay?" She gave him a warm smile before leaving.

Yami sighed, "Okay." He stood, running a hand through his hair before following Isis out and back with the others.

Yami stopped at the doorway and looked at Yugi while he laughed and happily chatted away with Malik. Yami vowed to protect Yugi that night when he found him the alleyway and yes, he supposed that need to protect him feels similar to the old need of protecting Razo. Not only that, but after what Isis said about Yugi, Yami felt the need grow. If what she was true, Yami feared that Yugi would be in danger in the future.

* * *

 **Next one shot will be called Tender Turning! Can you all guess who it's about?**


	2. Two - Tender Turning

**Here we go! New one shot! I finished this semester and passed all my classes so now I've got time to work on fics and update! ^^**

 **Don't forget, the sequel for The Pharaoh's Nightmare, Slay These Ties is up!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Summary: Bakura is looking for dinner and so far, his hunting has not been kind to him. However, when he does find his dinner, what happens when he starts to feel protective of it? Is Bakura going soft or is this person just too gentle and broken for him to ignore?**

 **Takes place a year before fic!**

* * *

 **Tender Turning**

* * *

Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets; his eyes scanning the area. The vampire was desperately hungry and so far, his hunting had been fruitless. Of course, if all else fails, he could go annoy Yami for a bag, but it's been a while since he's fed from the source and he so desperately wanted to.

Then he spotted him.

Ryou huffed, hurrying to get home. He had stayed late at the library studying and he didn't even realize. Not only that, but his father was visiting and the young teenager had been wanting to spend time with him. As he rounded a corner, a pair of hands tightly gripped his elbows and pulled him back into an alleyway and against the wall.

Ryou yelped. He looked away, "Let go of me."

Bakura loomed over Ryou, a hungry smirk on his face. His fangs elongated in lust and he could just taste the blood in his mouth. He leaned in, breathing in Ryou's scent, "I can just taste that blood of yours."

" _Vampire?_ " Ryou's mind was running a mile a minute. Vampires weren't real. Right? Still, he whimpered, trying to get away, "Please stop. Don't do this."

Bakura stopped, Ryou's soft voice reaching his ears. Slowly, he straightened up and almost fearfully, he looked into Ryou's eyes. He got lost in Ryou's big, brown eyes. He could see many different emotions hidden in those pools (other than fear, of course) and he could feel his hunger disappear with each second that passed, "Beautiful." He whispered out. But yet, he could see pain that hidden right under the surface, "Who hurt you?"

Ryou's eyes widened for a spilt second and he started blinking in confusion and surprise, "What?"

"Who hurt you?" Bakura asked again.

Ryou looked down, avoiding Bakura's gaze, "Life." Then he looked back up to Bakura, his eyes big with curiosity, "How long have you been alive for?"

It was Bakura's turn to blink in confusion and surprise, "What? Why would you ask me that?" Bakura didn't know if he should be offended or not. Asking a vampire how long they had been alive for was something that was hardly asked for it was considered offensive; however, he was just a human; he didn't know any better. Bakura cleared his throat and stood up, backing away from Ryou, "A long time."

Ryou looked down, his silver white bangs covering his eyes, "Must be nice."

Bakura was at a loss for words. Okay, sure, living forever did have its perks, but it took years to get used to and those years were absolute _Hell._ Bakura crossed his arms and looked away, "Depends on your definition of 'nice'." He looked back to Ryou, "What's your name, kid?"

"Ryou."

"Bakura." He turned, leaning against the wall next to Ryou, "What's your story, kid? You have to have a story if you think living forever is nice."

Ryou sighed, "Well, for starters, I lost my mother and sister at a young age and I'm still getting used to that. My father hardly comes to visit me and when he does, he doesn't stay for long. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's gone now." Ryou sniffled, trying to fight the tears that threatened to start falling, "Also, I'm very sick and I'm pretty sure I won't survive the rest of the year."

At that, Bakura looked over to Ryou, "What?"

Ryou nodded, not meeting Bakura's eyes, "Some rare illness that can't be cured." Finally, he looked up to Bakura, a hopeful glint in his eyes, "Vampires can't have illnesses, right?"

Bakura blinked, "We're immune, yes." He gave a casual shrug, though the gesture seemed forced, "I mean, sometimes certain injuries can be permanent and we get can nasty scars, but illnesses aren't lasting for us." He furrowed his brows, "Why?" He asked, wary of Ryou's answer.

Ryou ducked his head, not wanting to meet Bakura's eyes. His voice came out no louder than a whisper, "I don't wanna die."

Bakura may seem a bit heartless at times, but the vampire was just rough around the edges. Ryou's situation got to him; the teen basically had no one. Bakura had the strong need to be protective of Ryou. He sighed, "You want me to turn you, don't you?" He gave a humorless chuckle, "How do you know I just won't drain you out?"

Ryou gave him a small smile, "You won't. You're actually a big softie, I can tell."

Bakura scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Still, he moved and stood in front of Ryou, "This is gonna hurt a bit, okay? And you know you'll have to live off blood, now, right? Human blood." Ryou only nodded and Bakura searched his eyes for any sign of hesitation or fear but he came up short.

Ryou moved his hair away and tilted his head, giving Bakura complete access to his neck, "Whenever you're ready."

Bakura nodded and leaned in, " _Well,_ " he shrugged, " _I guess this is one way to feed._ "

* * *

 **Also, sorry for you tendershippers, but I'm not planning on having a solid ship for Bakura in the series. I'll give him things like crushes or something close, but never a full on ship. However, I do plan on having some overprotective, smothering Bakura when it comes to Ryou, so there will be some adorableness!**

 **And, if you guys have any ideas for the collection or want to see something with certain ships or characters, just shoot them my way, I'm taking requests for this! Just make sure that the idea takes place before and during The Pharaoh's Nightmare.**

* * *

 **Edited: 12/20/2016**


End file.
